Duets (video)
The Wiggles Duets is a Wiggles DVD released on June 7th 2017. Songs # Do the Propeller! (Feat. Guy Sebastian) # Monkey Man (Feat. Kylie Minogue) # I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy (Feat. Slim Dusty) # The Crocodile Hunter (Feat. Steve, Terri, Bindi and Robert Irwin) # I Love it When it Rains (Feat. Marlee Matlin) # I've Got My Glasses On! (Feat. Katie Noonan) # Feeling Hungry (Feat. David Hobson) # Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra) (Feat. Robert Rakete) # Do the Pretzel (Feat. Paulini) # Taba Naba Style! (Feat. Christine Anu) # Do the Hawk (Feat. Lee Hawkins) # Squid Jiggin' Ground (Feat. Tim Chaisson) # Itchy Fingers (Jimmy’s Sea Shanty) (Feat. Jimmy Barnes) # Waltzing Matilda (Feat. Troy Cassar-Daley) # We Three Kings (Feat. Anúna) # Rock & Roll Preschool (Feat. Lou Diamond Phillips) # Eagle Rock (Feat. Ross Wilson) Trivia * Some songs/scenes relate back to earlier Wiggles' videos ** The Irwins appear since their first appearance in Wiggly Safari, continuing the legacy of Steve Irwin. Behind the Scenes File:DothePropeller!2017BehindtheScenes.png|"Do the Propeller!" File:DothePretzel2017BehindtheScenes.png|"Do the Pretzel" Photo Gallery File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo1.jpg|"The Crocodile Hunter" File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo2.png|Anthony, the Irwin Family, and Emma File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo3.png|Anthony and Robert File:TheCrocodileHunter2017Promo4.jpg|Robert and Emma File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes1.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Marlee, and Anthony File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Emma, Marlee, Lachy, and Anthony File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Love it When it Rains" File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Love it When it Rains" File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Lachy, Marlee, Emma, and Anthony File:ILoveitWhenitRains2017BehindtheScenes6.jpg|Marlee and Emma File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo1.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo2.jpg|Emma, Katie, Simon, and Lachy File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2017Promo3.jpg|Emma and Katie File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)" File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Robert Rakete File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Robert at the farm File:DothePretzel2017Promo.jpg|Emma playing the drums File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Taba Naba Style!" File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Christine Anu and the Taba Naba dancers File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy, Emma and the Taba Naba dancers File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma, Christine Anu and Anthony File:EmmaandChristineAnu.jpg|Emma and Christine Anu File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture5.png|The Wiggles and Christine Anu File:Paul,DominicandChristine.jpg|Paul, Dominic and Christine File:CaterinaMeteandChristineAnu.jpg|Caterina and Christine File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture6.png|Emma, Kuiam, Christine, Dominic and Seren File:DotheHawk-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Hawk" File:DotheHawk-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lee and Emma File:DotheHawk-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lee Hawkins File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo1.jpg|"Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo2.jpg|The Wiggles File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo3.jpg|Emma and Anthony File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo4.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo5.jpg|Anthony File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo6.jpg|Emma File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017Promo7.jpg|Emma File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Anthony holding an Italian flag File:SquidJiggin'Ground2017BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Squid Jiggin' Ground" File:TheWigglesandJimmyBarnes.jpg|The Wiggles and Jimmy Barnes File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo1.jpg|Jimmy and Anthony File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Itchy Fingers (Jimmy's Sea Shanty)" File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo2.jpg|Simon playing the bass drum File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo3.jpg|The Wiggles at the docks File:ItchyFingers(Jimmy'sSeaShanty)Promo4.jpg|The Wiggles at the docks File:WaltzingMatilda2017Promo.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" File:WaltzingMatilda2017Promo2.jpg|Anthony and Troy File:WaltzingMatilda2017BehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma and Lachy File:WeThreeKings2017Promo.jpg|"We Three Kings" File:WeThreeKings(2017)BehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We Three Kings" File:WeThreeKings(2017)BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We Three Kings" File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Paul, Clare, Lucy and Tasmin File:RockandRollPreschoolSet.jpg|The set File:RockandRollPreschoolDanceRehearsal.jpg|Emma and Caterina doing dance rehearsals File:Anthony,LouDiamondPhillipsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Anthony, Lou and Alexandra File:LouDiamondPhillipsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Lou and Alexandra File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture7.jpg|Lou on the microphone File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesandConnorO'Brien.jpg|The Wiggles and Connor O'Brien File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture10.jpg|Owen Lane File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture11.jpg|Lou and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture12.jpg|Xavier File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Lou File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschoolBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, and Lou 14720517_873155862821379_6656702807683837281_n.jpg|Anthony in a promo picture 15056470_10154906197097018_5887788552620421016_n.jpg|"Hot Potato" Category:Wiggles videos Category:2017 Category:2017 DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Music